At present, touch panel technology has been widely applied to liquid crystal display, so as to produce a display with touch function in which image display and touch operation can be performed at the same time. A touch panel may be of resistive type, capacitive type, wave (e.g. acoustic wave, infrared ray and laser) type, etc. The capacitive type touch panel is classified into: on-cell capacitive touch panel and in-cell capacitive touch panel. The on-cell capacitive touch panel is directly laminated on a display panel, and the in-cell capacitive touch panel is incorporated into a display panel.
In a liquid crystal display with on-cell capacitive touch panel, since the touch panel needs to be laminated on the display panel, thickness and weight of the display are increased greatly, which does not conform with the requirements for light, thin and small liquid crystal display in current markets. In addition, since the touch panel needs to be laminated on the display panel, light from a light source has to pass through a number of structural layers, thus quite amount of light is absorbed and light transmittance is decreased.
In a conventional liquid crystal display with in-cell capacitive touch panel, a touch circuit is designed on an array substrate. This design will cause some structural layers to be interposed between a touch sensing electrode of the in-cell capacitive touch panel and a screen of the liquid crystal display, so that distance between the touch sensing electrode and the screen is increased. Accordingly, capacitance change generated by a touch operation is affected, and touch sensing property is degraded. In addition, since a touch circuit is built in the liquid crystal display, manufacturing procedure of the liquid crystal display is complicated, and accordingly manufacture cost is relatively high.